


Hurricane

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: When Jon sees his ex at the fair, old feelings resurface for him. He tries to drown his pain in whiskey only to be visited by her.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Hurricane

I downed another large shot of whiskey, placing the cup back on the bar with a loud thud. I barely made a face as the burn hit my throat. I ran my fingers through my short hair. I had been hoping that the burn of the whiskey would take away the pain in my heart. I should have known nothing could. Nothing could kill the pain in my heart that was left by her. When she left, she took a giant chunk of my heart, and now I am just left with a hole in my heart.   
Not like she cares. She is happy with her stupid husband. Mr. Perfect. He gave her everything that I just never seemed to be able to. She had a nice happy and stable relationship. I see it plastered all over the internet. This never bothered me until I saw it in person. In-person, burned inside. He knew it too. I could see it in his eyes when he saw me glancing over at her. He made sure to tighten his grip around her. He wanted me to know that he had won her in the end. It killed me enough to know already but to see it killed me.   
I knew it was a bad idea to go to this stupid town fair. I went there to see old friends. Not to see her. Not to see the one who got away from me. I was stupid and young back then. I was too into myself to see what I had with her or what I could have had.   
“Jon?” a soft voice came pulling me from my thoughts. I recognized that voice. It was the voice that haunted my dreams.   
I turned around, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a husband to be with?”   
She sighed, “Look, I told him that I was going to go out with some friends, but I saw you and needed to talk to you.”   
I scoffed. “About what? How perfect your life is now? Thanks, I think I saw enough earlier.”   
She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Her normal reaction when she was losing her patience. “You are something else. You don’t change, do you, Jonathan Moxley?”   
“You don’t either. You are the same bitch that you were in high school.” I snapped at her.   
She rolled her eyes again, letting out a hard breath, “To think I actually thought that you might have matured.” She shook her head as she began to walk out of the bar. I followed close behind her though.   
Once we got outside, I had caught up to her. I grabbed her shoulder, “What is that supposed to mean?”   
She pushed me. “Don’t touch me.” She was crying. I could see it in her eyes. They were full of tears. “I thought maybe I could finally have a conversation with you. I thought maybe I could finally get some answers.”   
“What the fuck do you want to know?” I asked my eyebrow-raising.   
“It doesn’t matter. I am stupid for even thinking it.” She shook her head and tried to walk away again. I pulled her back and pulled her to the alley next to the bar. Not exactly the best place to have a serious talk, but it was the closest place.   
“Tell me.”   
She wiped her eyes, “Look, this is stupid since I am married, I know. I always just still wonder…” She trailed off. Her eyes locked with mine. “Did you ever really love me or was it all a lie? I always wanted to believe you truly did love me, but with how everything ended with you. It kills me not to know the truth. I loved you so much back then and you just were able to move on like nothing.” Her eyes moved from mine. “I guess I never really got over you.” She was looking at the ground by this point.   
I sighed deeply, I knew I shouldn’t be doing this, but when did that ever stop me when it came to her. I cupped her face, running the rough pad of my thumb down her soft cheek. Her eyes caught mine again. Sparks flew from my touch as I could feel both our hearts raising. There was a connection between us. There's no denying it. I leaned in and captured her lips against mine. My hands moved to her hips to pull her close to me. I pressed my forehead against her as I pulled away, “I never really got over you either.”   
Her arms wrapped around my neck as we met for another kiss, this one needier than the last. I pressed her against the cold brick wall, my hand tangled into her long hair. My dick was already harder than a rock against her heated core. I knew she was dripping wet before I even stuck my hands down her shorts. She let out a soft moan as my fingers ran against her sensitive folds. I could feel her juices falling on my fingers and I hadn’t even pressed past the first layer. I stuck one finger in her. Her walls tighten against me as I push through. I couldn’t help, but let out a soft growl as I felt how tight she still was. It was like heaven. I added a second finger causing her head to fall against my shoulder. Her nails dug into my arms.   
“Jon,” She breathed out with a shaky breath.   
“My car or yours?” I whispered in her ear.   
“Yours.”   
I pulled my fingers out of her. I placed them in my mouth as I tasted her. “Just as good as I remembered,” I growled. I took her arm and quickly dragged her to my car. I drove us to a deserted area. An area both she and I knew very well. I wasted no time and jumped in the back seat followed by her. I pulled down her shorts before she even had a chance easily whipping out my dick. I wanted her so badly and I knew I could only have her for so long.   
Her body slid down on my dick enclosing me into her wet core. My hands went to her hips as she slowly and in a teasing manner began to move her hips. I shook my head, we didn’t have time for that. I gripped hard on her hips, digging my nails into her flesh as I thrust up into her. Her eyes closed, her hands gripping onto my shirt as I rocked harder into her. The head of my dick was rubbing against her g spot as I went in harder and deeper with every thrust.   
“Fuck Jon, fuck.” She moaned. She couldn’t keep up with my harsh movements as her head fell onto my shoulder. “I am so close already.”   
Her words made me smile proudly as I kept my harsh thrusts going, but sped them up. It wasn’t long until she was sent over the edge. She screamed my name in pure bliss as came all over my cock, drenching it in her juices. Her walls began to milk my cock so good as she went through another high that I almost forgot to pull out of her. I pulled seconds before I outputted.   
Her lips wrapped around my dick as she sucked off both of our cum off my cock. I groaned as I watched her. Who knew an angel like her could be so sinful? I pulled her off my cock and into a heated kiss as I pushed my tongue in to taste the mixture of us on her lips.   
She pulled away from me out of breath. “Jon,” She looked into my eyes. Her skin still flustered from the orgasm, but her eyes told me what was coming next. “I have to go.”   
“No, you don’t. Come stay with me.”   
“Jon, I am married. I shouldn’t have even done this.” She sighed. She rubbed her face before pulling her pants up.   
“You love me, I love you. Let’s be together. Divorce him and be with me. Just for once let things work out for us.”   
“It’s not that simple, Jon.”   
“It is that simple,” I begged. I hated the tears that were threatening to fall. I hate crying in front of anyone, but it felt like I was losing her all over again. I couldn’t help but cry as I felt my heartbreak for her. It all felt right with her. We were meant to be together. I knew it in my soul that I was meant to be with her. I made a mistake when I was younger, trying to fuck every girl that moved. Why would God give me her just to rip her away again?   
“I can’t, Jon. I just can’t.” was all she said before getting out of my car. She shut the door and walked away. Walking out of my life again.   
\---Six Months Later--  
I heard a soft knock on my front door. I raised an eyebrow as I got up from the couch. Who the fuck was visiting me? I got up from the recliner as I paused the tv, putting my beer on the coffee table before getting up and answering the door. I was in shock at who I saw. It was her. I hadn’t seen her since that night. She blocked me on all social media accounts after that.   
“What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked her leaning against my door frame. “Come to fuck me and ditch me again.”   
She shook her head. She wasn’t looking at me. She was looking at the ground. She lifted her left hand to reveal that the ring was gone. “I just came to talk. I miss you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night.”   
I sighed as I pushed off the door. “I haven’t either,” I said as I let her in my house and life once more.


End file.
